Les Ruines Écarlates d'Halloween
by Littleshire
Summary: Minerva et Rufus font en sorte d'abandonner Sting et Rogue dans des ruines d'un vieux château hanté, mais ils rencontreront d'autres personnes venus fêter Halloween telles que Erza et Lyon qui passent ensemble un chagrin d'amour, Natsu qui court après Lucy... Mais Sting perd le moral et refuse d'avancer... Et si une certaine constellationniste venait l'aider, accepterait-il?


_Les Ruines Ecarlates._

-C'est où, ça, les Ruines Ecarlates? maugréa Sting en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Bonne question, murmura Rogue en enfilant ses bottes.

-Tu m'aides franchement bien, là! railla le blond.

Sting soupira, et pria Dieu que mettre des lentilles rouges sang ne le tuerait pas. Ce faisant, il ouvrit en grand sa paupière gauche, et posa la fin couche de matière sur son œil. Lector grimaça, et Frosch courut se cacher derrière ce premier, effrayée. Soupirant de soulagement, le Dragon Slayer se rendit compte que cela ne faisait pas mal, et s'empressa de mettre la deuxième tandis que son frère d'armes ajustait sa tenue, et replaçait correctement ses cheveux. Ceci fait, ils s'observèrent dans le grand miroir de leur chambre.

Rogue était irresistible avec ses paupières blanchies soulignant son regard sanglant, son teint lui étant légèrement plus halé, mettant en valeur cette fois-ci ses vêtements de couleur bleus foncés et rouges. En effet, se déguiser en "Démon de la Séduction", merci Minerva d'ailleurs, était plus compliqué que prévu si bien qu'il avait opté pour un costume bleu nuit, et un léger foulard rouge. Sting, lui, était censé représenter un "Vampire", merci Rufus aussi, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait apposé de magnifiques lentilles rouge sang sur ses tout aussi sublimes yeux bleus clairs! Son teint, merci Dieu tout puissant!, était déjà assez pâle comme ça, donc pas besoin de maquillage. Néanmoins, le poète de service à Sabertooth, si, si, vous savez, cet idiot à plumes?!, avait affirmé qu'il jouerait mieux son rôle de sang-froid en alourdissant la couleur de ses paupières désormais violettes voire bordeaux foncés. Il portait aussi un pantalon en cuir des plus moulants, de couleur noir, s'accordant avec ses bottes brillantes. Avec par au-dessus, une chemise tout aussi noire mais légèrement déboutonnée, donnant un aperçu sur son torse finement musclé, et dont les manches avaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait aussi des mitaines en cuir sombre, et une cape flottante sur les épaules.

-Atchoum! éternua Frosch lorsque Rufus reposa la poudre à paupières.

-Raaah, mais pourquoi faut-il que tu mettes ton nez là-dedans?! s'insurgea Rufus Lohr en voyant des excréments du nez dans la poudre.

-Roh, c'est bon, c'est pas bien grave! se réjouit Orga qui n'en voulait absolument pas.

-Pour toi peut-être! Tu n'es qu'une brute qui ne connaît la valeur et l'importance de la beauté dans le monde haut-placé! répliqua le poète, énervé.

-Répètes un peu?! s'exclama le tueur de Dieu avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument compris.

Les jumeaux Dragon Slayers roulèrent en même temps des yeux tout en regardant les deux autres se chamaillaient. Cependant, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de demander à Sting, ou à lui-même peut-être:

-Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de porter ces déguisements des plus ridicules déjà?!

-Parce que l'on fête Halloween aux Ruines Ecarlates, et soit dit en passant Rogue, tu es charmant ainsi, déclara une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même homme vers la source de la voix : c'était Minerva. Leur maître, quoi. Elle était parée d'un chapeau noir et haut, et surtout très pointue, d'une longue robe dont la matière la drapait entièrement de noir, et un balais crochu était accroché dans son dos. Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que sa robe était fendue sur le côté et laissait entrevoir sa cuisse attirante. Sting inclina la tête, cherchant toujours à comprendre, et Minerva soupira d'agacement:

-Halloween est une fête où les revenants reviennent, d'après leur nom justement!, pour hanter les vivants soi-disant. Nous autres, vivants donc, nous déguisons en personnages qui font peur et vont réclamer des bonbons un peu partout. Ca se pratique le 31 octobre, et quel jour sommes-nous?

-Le 31 octobre? hésita Sting.

-Exact, voici la seule et unique raison, maintenant taisez-vous.

...

-MIDNIIIIGHT! hurla une voix féminine.

-Angel?

-Ne me réponds pas "Angel?" avec une voix de morveux innocent, ça m'énerve, et dis-moi plutôt où on est! ragea la jolie jeune femme.

-Ruines Ecarlates.

-C'est-à-dire?!

-30° de l'est, ouest, sud et nord.

-Attend, ça voudrait dire que...

-Que l'on est en plein dans le vide.

-...QUOI?!

...

-Erza n'a même pas touché à son gâteau, fit Mirajane à Makarov.

-Hum, étrange, oui..., acquiesça le maître.

En effet, la mage en armure ne touchait pas au gâteau aux fraises tout frais présent devant elle.

-Et Gray? demanda Makarov, peut-être se sont-ils disputés?

A ce moment précis, Erza se leva et courut précipitamment vers la sortie, en pleurs. Surpris, la barman et le vieux Maître se regardèrent, puis observèrent l'arrivée de Juvia et de... Gray.

-Oh, monsieur Gray, Juvia est si heureuse qu'enfin vous la compreniez et que...

-Chut, Juvia, il se peut qu'Erza soit là, on lui a déjà fait assez mal comme ça, murmura le mage de glace.

-Excusez Juvia...

Mirajane baissa les yeux au sol, comprenant tout maintenant. Erza était amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps, mais Gray était opposé à elle, et aussi à un choix. Juvia ou Erza? Quitte à choisir, autant prendre celle qui n'avait jamais aimé que lui et qui ne le quitterait pas au contraire d'Erza, de part son histoire avec Jellal.

-Je comprendmieux, soupira la démone.

-Bonjour, Mirajane! la salua soudainement quelqu'un.

Cette dernière releva subitement la tête, et aperçut le mage de glace de Lamia Scale en face d'elle. Souriant, il lui commanda une boisson et cette dernière s'empressa de lui servir puis il se retourna pour observer le tout nouveau couple. Cependant à la grande surprise de Mirajane, il paraissait... amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qui se passait :

-J'ai décidé de tourner la page, Mira..., expliqua Lyon.

-Oh..., sourit-elle.

Un air diabolique prit aussitôt place sur son visage. Lyon fronça les sourcils à son tour. Et Mirajane savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire.

...

-Bonjour, Kinana.

-Coucou Erik, sourit, enthousiaste la jeune fille.

-Tu ne devrais pas venir ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, soupira Cobra en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Parce que tu crois qu'une malheureuse prison me fait peur?! Je suis forte et je... AAAAH UN RAT! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Erik qui éclata de rire.

-Oui, forte, courageuse et indépendante, mais surtout pas devant un malheureux rat!

-Roh, tu m'énerves...


End file.
